


Silk

by LadyStrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom, Steve Rogers Feels, Sub Steve Rogers, Ties & Cravats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStrange/pseuds/LadyStrange
Summary: This new era was rougher than the one he left: plastic and metal, and sharp edges and cold glass to touch instead of paper, the lights felt a little colder, the colors felt brighter, too bright, too rough.In the middle of it all, he found Tony.Tony was made of metal, made of sharp edges and sharp words, made of bright colors and cold attitude.Underneath all that, Steve found silk.





	Silk

His world always been hard and rough.

When he was little, it was made of wooden toys, wool clothes, scraped knees and cement. The only softness he could remember was his mother gentle touch, her cotton green Sunday dress, but mixed in there the itchy scarf she brought from Ireland, the way her hands tightened around his wrist every time he got into trouble, the syringes and the shots.

 

Growing older, life just got harder, rougher.

The punches and the blood, the food that he could never quite cook like her, the smell of paint and the burn in his throat with every cough, the wind, the way the world was a little dimmer without her, the shadow of something evil growing in the world; and the only softness was the feeling of his brushes on the canvas.

 

In the war, there was no space and no time for softness.

 

Just metal and cold and blood and pain, pain, so much pain. Death surrounded his every moment, his every step, followed him around like a shadow. The soldiers he started to call friends, the friend he learned to call brother, the woman he wished to call love. It was impossible to outrun a shadow, even with superhuman abilities. Death caught up to him and the last thing he felt was glass, icy water cutting like glass against his skin.

 

Then he woke up.

Somehow, he survived.

This new era was rougher than the one he left: plastic and metal, and sharp edges and cold glass to touch instead of paper, the lights felt a little colder, the colors felt brighter, too bright, too rough.

In the middle of it all, he found Tony.

Tony was made of metal, made of sharp edges and sharp words, made of bright colors and cold attitude.

 

Underneath all that, Steve found silk.

 

Silk words and silk touches.

Silk sheets and silk shirts.

Silk blindfold and silk ties.

Silk ties wrapped tightly around his wrists, keeping his hands from touching Tony’s skin, keeping grounded as Tony tortured him oh so beautifully.

 

“T-Tony…” He moaned, breathless and felt delicate lips pressing against his own, against his cheeks.

“You okay?”

Steve nodded weakly, swallowing hard.

“Shh…I got you. It’s the blindfold. A little too much, uh?”

“…yeah.” He let out a breathy chuckle as Tony uncovered his eyes, leaving him gasping for a moment as his eyes got used to the dim light of the bedroom, to the gorgeous view of a naked Tony Stark straddling him and smiling down at him.

“Hi there, handsome.”

 Steve looked up at him adoringly, trying not to thrust up into the warm heat of Tony’s hole, trying not to come right on the spot from the way Tony was moving above him.

“Easy…” Tony moaned, pressing his hands to the other’s chest to keep him still and Steve could do nothing more than follow his instructions. “Slowly.” He added, moving up and down over him, forcing Steve to follow his pace, his hands touching him all over, silk against his skin. “You’re gorgeous like this, baby.” He purred. “So good for me.”  

Steve stretched his hands some against his restraint, not enough to get free but enough to feel the burn of the soft fabric on his wrists.

“You’re perfect.” Tony whispered, noticing the movement, lifting a hand to Steve’s, linking their fingers, and starting to increase the pace, locking eyes with him.

If Steve thought the blindfold was overstimulation, he didn’t take into consideration how intense Tony’s gaze could be while he bounced on his cock. It was too much, too much and Steve wasn’t sure he could handle it. Wasn’t sure he could breath.

 

“Look at me.”

Steve’s eyes opened once more with the firm order, responding to it as if his life depended from it.

“Good. Keep your eyes open, keep watching.”

Tony’s lips moved to his own, rewarding him before he sat up, hands moving back to Steve’s chest, to his abdomen, holding onto him as he sensually moved, seeking his own pleasure, using him.

“I want you to see how good you make me feel. And once I’m done, I want you to fill me up. Not a moment earlier, Steve. Can you do that for me?”

 

Steve nodded wordlessly, his mouth dry, his brain starting to feel numb, empty as he focused solely on keeping his eyes open, slowly sinking into nothingness.

 

A realm were just him and Tony existed and nothing more.

 

“Beautiful.” Tony moaned. “Just like that…” He praised, moving faster, more frantically, one hand leaving Steve’s chest to wrap around his own cock and stroke it. “You’re so hard, baby…I-I…won’t be walking straight…ah, fuck. Yes. _Yes_.”

Steve let out a loud groan as Tony shifted position ever so slightly, squeezing around him. “Tony…”

“Just-just a little more.” He breathed. “So good. So very _very_ good. Steve. Fuck, Steve. Steve…” He rambled, licking his lips before throwing his head back some, his hands moving to Steve’s thigh behind him, short nails sinking into his skin as he reached his climax.

 

Beautiful.

Brows arched in pleasure, brown eyes half-close, those long lashes drawing beautiful shadows on his cheeks, swollen lips parted. His body was still for a moment, muscles tensed, his cock shooting thick ropes over Steve’s abdomen, painting him with his pleasure, claiming him with it.

 

Steve let out a breathless sound, hips thrusting up, drawing another wonderful moan out of Tony.

“Steve!”

It was all the blond needed to finally let go, coming hard deep inside his lover.

“Yes.” Tony hissed, leaning forward, holding onto Steve’s shoulders as he milked every drop of semen out of him.

 

“Perfect, you’re perfect.” He praised, leaning down to kiss Steve’s jaw and cheeks as the soldier shuddered under him. “I got you. Just a moment.” He reassured as he stood up, leaving him long enough to grab his shirt from the ground, using it to clean up the mess before he undid the knots on Steve’s wrists, massaging them softly and wrapping his arms around him, stroking his damp hair, kissing him. “I got you. I’m here.”

 

Steve hummed in response, floating in his own head, letting thoughts move by, pushed away by the waves. He didn’t need to think, didn’t need to feel anything but Tony and silk lips against his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Silk" of the "Tic Tac Stony" Challenge
> 
> This one is...an experiment, I guess. Not sure if it makes sense, hope it does. XD
> 
> ((English is not my first language, feedback is greatly appreciated))


End file.
